My Princess
by Paul4ever
Summary: Grace Whittier was 11 when she met Paul. What she didn't know then was that she was more than just a sisterly figure to him. She was also his... Soul mate. Will she accept Paul? Or turn him down? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Accidental Meeting**

**AN: So this is my second fanfic and I hope you like!**

Paul Pov

My pack brothers had made bets that I would never imprint. Some said I would and whoever it was would have me completely whipped. Others said I would but my anger would get the best of me and I would hurt her beyond relief. The funny thing is that not one of them expected that I would imprint on an eleven year old girl and instantly feel the brotherly love. At first I was completely shocked, shocked that this little girl could be my imprint. Then I felt anger, anger at the fact that I already felt bonded to her. My anger subsided when she smiled, and I knew I would do anything, ANYTHING, to make her smile at me like that. She was so perfect, with her cute braided pigtails, to her pink shirt that said princess in girly scrawl. Her eyes had a light in them that I had never seen before. A light that expressed just how much she loved her mother. I felt jealous, jealous of the bond they had together that I was not a part of. And I knew right then and there I would do anything for her, BE anything for her.

I followed them at a safe distance so they wouldn't notice me. I stole secret glances, sometimes finding the little girls, Grace I found out by my super hearing, eyes on me. Every time she would look I would advert my eyes and smile a small smile. The guys got one thing right I was totally whipped when it came to her.

Her mother started moving the cart and Grace wasn't watching where she was going and ran into a display of cans. I shot forward and caught her before she fell. I heaved a sigh of relief seeing no scratches on her. I stood her up straight and reluctantly let go, asking frantically, "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

She looked up at me with her small doe brown eyes, and nodded, "Yeah." She said smiling.

I nearly crumbled seeing that smile. "Are you sure?"

She nodded laughing. She had a wonderful laugh, "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm Grace by the way." She added.

I smiled, and stuck my hand out, "I'm Paul." She shakes my hand and giggles.

"Thank you, Paul." Grace's mother said now standing behind my girl.

I looked up and smiled, "No problem. It's was my pleasure."

"Paul," I looked down at my girl, "How old are you?"

"Um, I'm 17 why?" I answered.

"No reason. Just wondering." She blushed, and I wanted to just kiss her cheek to make the blush go away. But then again she looked adorable with that blush.

"How old are you?" I asked wondering exactly how long I was stuck in this brotherly relationship.

"I'll be 11 in a week." She said smiling wide.

"Well, then, happy early birthday." I smiled widely back at her.

"Thank you." She said softly, blushing deeper.

I smiled again and touched her arm and said, "You don't have to thank me."

She giggled, her skin growing warmer. I was worried she had caught a fever when I looked at her cheeks once again and smiled.

"Well, Paul. It was nice to meet you, but Grace and I really need to go."

Grace frowned, and I couldn't agree with her more. I didn't want her to leave either. But I nodded in understanding to her mom.

Grace's frown deepened. Her expression changed. Her face practically glowing, "Hey, Mom. Do you think Paul could come to the party?" she asked hopefully.

Her mother looked skeptical, "I don't know, Grace. Don't you think it would be weird having Paul there with the group of all your little friends?"

Grace looked shocked and then looked over at me before saying to her mother, "No, I don't think it would be weird. I think it would be cool." She smiled widely at me.

I returned her smile.

Her mother hesitated obviously trying to find a way around me going, "I don't think so, Grace. No offense, Paul. But I don't know you."

I nodded, "I get it. I don't have to go if you don't want me to." I said sadly, but trying my hardest not trying to show just how sad I felt.

Grace's bottom lip was trembling. Her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Please, Mommy. Please can Paul come."

Her mom looked at her with a torn expression. She looked over at me and smiled a small smile. She sighed loudly and said, "If that's what you want, princess."

Grace's tears went away with a blink of an eye. And she was smiling like she had just won the lottery. She looked over at me and saw me smiling and ran toward me, wrapping her arms around my waist and shouted, "YAY!"

Her mother looked adoringly at her daughter. She looked up at me with a guarded expression. "Her party theme is Disney princesses. So I guess you could dress up in a prince costume. If you wanted to."

I smiled and nodded. Grace squealed and said, "Yeah you could be my prince!" She instantly blushed at her words.

I laughed saying, "I would love to be your prince, Grace."

She smiled even wider. "OH! Wait! Do you have a pen?" She asked.

I gave her my pen to mark things off my grocery list. She grabbed my hand and wrote on the back of it. It tickled slightly. All too soon she dropped my hand. I looked at what she had written in her 11 year old girl scrawl. "It's my address and home phone number." She said.

I grabbed her hand and pen. I wrote on it. "That's my phone number if you should ever need it."

She smiled even wider (if that's even possible) and blushed a deeper shade of red. "Thank you again, Paul."

"No problem."

A couple more words were exchanged and my little princess left with her mother. Taking my heart with her. I finished my shopping and quickly headed over to Sam's. I couldn't wait to see all the guys' faces when I told them I had imprinted.

I knew right then I would go to that party and dress up to make it the best birthday she has ever had.

**AN: So there it is. My chapters will mostly be fixed on the growth of Grace's and Paul's growing relationship. Anyway. What did you think? Tell me in a review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A beginning to a wonderful relationship**

**AN: So here it is Chapter 2. **

So here I was a week later, standing at the door of my girls house, wearing a blue suit with gold tassels on the shoulders **(AN: if you've seen Cinderella you know what I'm talking about).** I raised my hand slowly to the door and knocked. Telling the guys about my imprint with Grace was…hard. Let's just say the only pack member that didn't laugh was Quil. That was because a month before I had met Grace Claire had just turned ten. I smiled thinking of Grace. I couldn't help that she already had me wrapped around her tiny finger.

While I was thinking this, I heard muffled voices coming closer to the door. One was easily identifiable. Grace. She flung the door open and when she saw it was me she leapt into my arms. I held onto her tightly, laughing as I said, "The party can start Prince Paul is here."

Grace giggled and looked down at my suit, playing with the tassels absentmindedly, and said, "You're a much better Prince Charming." She blushed at her words. But I just beamed.

I kissed her cheek and whispered, "And you're much prettier than Belle or Cindy." She blushed a deeper scarlet. Her friend, which had saw and heard the whole exchange, giggled.

Grace tugged on my arm and said, "Paul, can you put me down now?"

I smiled and nodded, slowly dropping her to the ground. Holding her up until I felt that she was stably standing. She grinned and instantly grabbed my hand pulling me inside.

She walked through an arch way that led, I assumed to the living room. After stepping through the arch, she shouted, "Hear Ye! Hear Ye! Prince Paul has arrived, and now the party may start." A couple little girls squealed with delight. Grace kept walking holding my hand the whole way.

She started heading down a hallway me in tow. She stopped in front of a door with the initials G.A.W. on it. She opened the door and led me inside shutting the door behind her. She looked up at me and said, "What do you think?"

I looked around at all the pink… well, EVERYTHING. Starting with her bed and ending with the picture on the wall. The picture shocked me because what she had drawn was a girl standing next to a… a grey wolf. My heart quickened and my thoughts jumbled. How could she know?

Grace seeing my reaction looked over to where my eyes had landed and blushed, "I had a dream about a grey wolf saving me in the woods. I just thought that maybe if I drew it I would feel safer in my room. And it has helped." She said blushing deeper.

I let out a gust of air that I hadn't noticed I had been holding until now, and smiled. "I love the picture. You're an amazing artist." None of that was a lie. The way she captured the grey wolf made it look exactly like me.

Grace blushed, and said, "Glad you think so." She walked forward and grabbed my hand, leading me back out her door and into the living room. There were about five girls running around talking about putting someone in the dungeon. Grace introduced me to a few of her friends, then walked outside, pulling me to the swing set. She sat down and looked up at me, "Would you mind pushing me, Paul?"

I smiled and went to stand behind her gripping the chains of the swing and said, "I would love to." As Grace slowly started getting higher and higher she started giggling with joy. Making me smile in the process. I loved this feeling. The feeling of just being with Grace like this. Not having to care what other people think. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her mom standing and watching from the other side of the glass door. Her friends talking to her. Asking who I was. She answered them still keeping her eyes trained on us. She said, "I just don't get it. They met and talked for like five minutes. Now she just can't stop talking about him. She's even mapped out all the places they would be going. And this morning she asked if he could spend the night tonight. Of course I said no. I told her if she wanted Paul to spend the night she would have to wait until she was 13. But by then she'll forget about him. It's just I've never heard her talk about someone that way before. It kind of scares me."

My eyes tightened. Would Grace forget about me? No, that couldn't be possible. I faintly heard one of her mothers friends sigh and say, "Young love."

Grace looked back at me and smiled wider. She said, "Paul, watch this." Before I could ask what she was doing she had already jumped out of the swing. Falling into a crouch. I ran to her looking her up and down. Concern etched on my face.

"Grace? Grace, are you okay?" I asked frantically.

She laughed and looked at me, "Paul, I'm fine. Don't be such a worry wart." She smiled even bigger.

My expression softened, but I said in a serious tone, "Don't you ever do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Her smile softened and she hesitatated before asking, "What would you say if I asked you if you could take me to the movies this weekend."

I beamed down at her, "I would say, I would love to take you to the movies."

She smiled then stood up wiping off her dress. She adjusted the silver tiara she was wearing and looked up at me grabbing my hand, "Yay!" She giggled pulling me inside.

I couldn't help the huge smile breaking out on my face. She wanted me to go to the movies with her. I just wanted to kiss her adorable little cheek right then and spin her around I was so happy. She ran to her friends whispering about our plans. The all squealed in delight looking over at me. I looked on with amusement, as I watched my girl excitedly explain in detail what I said and my reaction. I know right then that this was a start to a wonderful relationship. I smiled as Grace walked over to me latching onto my hand. I pulled her to my side kissing her forehead in affection. I loved my life.

**AN: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Horribly utterly awesome? LOL! Tell me in a review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 sleepovers and bad moods

**Chapter 3 sleepovers and bad moods**

**AN: I know it's been a while since I last wrote but I was out camping! Anyway here it is Chapter3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

The years passed by fast and here we were 2 years later setting up for… our first sleepover. As soon as Grace's mom found out that my girl had remembered their promise from two years ago, she turned as red as a tomato with annoyance. Grace had originally asked the night of her party that I stay over but her mom told her no. My girl had refused to talk to her until she agreed. About 2 weeks into the silent treatment she broke. It didn't help that grace would talk to me around her. I would always receive glares when her mom saw me walking into the room. She had even gone and told me to not come back because I had "corrupted her daughter". Of course Grace chose then to share what she thought about the idea. I told her it was fine and maybe her mom was right, my girl had just burst out into tears and ran up to me wrapping her arms around my stomach and said, "You haven't corrupted me. I just don't like the fact that she can't stand you. I don't want to lose you, Paul." My heart nearly broke with those tears. Her mom looked on and her face softened at the sight of her broken daughter. She looked up at me and apologized for her behavior and walked out shouting that we could have the sleepover.

So here we were now. The big brother role gone and now into best friend mode. I looked over at Grace her face scrunched up in frustration. I had put her up on picking out the movie we would watch while I did all the hard stuff. Right now I was blowing up both of the twin sized air mattresses. I laughed at her and she looked over at me her expression softening before hardening again. "It's not funny. Picking out a movie is a lot harder than it looks. Especially if you're stuck with a guy who loves all the gorey gross movies."

I laughed again, "Grace, you know I don't care what we watch. You could put Lady and the Tramp in and I wouldn't care. As long as I'm watching it with you."

She smiled and said, "See, why can't all guys be like that. I mean all Josh does is complain about the movies I like."

"Josh?" I asked irritation seeping into my voice.

"What? NO! No. That's not what I said. I said uh…. Jess, yeah , I said Jess." She said hurriedly then looking back at the movies.

"Don't lie to me." I said with hurt. "You know you can trust me."

"I know," She sighs and turns around and walks over to where I'm sitting and sits in my lap putting her head on my chest, "He's just a guy I like. That's all."

"Do I know him?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"I don't know. His name is Josh. Joshua Uley." She said carefully.

My body started to tremble, "Stay away from that kid, Grace. He'll only hurt you in the long run. Trust me."

She jumped out of my arms and whipped around to look me straight in the eye, "You can't tell me what to do Paul Walker."

I stood up and looked down at her making her shrink from my glare. "You wanna bet?"

"Get out. Now." She said her voice showing no emotion.

My trembling grew and it was so hard not to phase, but I had to stay in control my girl has to be safe. "Grace-"

"Get. Out."

I sigh and turned around practically running for the door yanking it open and running out into the rain straight for the woods. I couldn't hold on much longer. I felt the fire get hotter as I let the need out.

Then I wasn't just Paul anymore. I was Paul the wolf.

**Grace POV**

As soon as the door slammed shut I feel to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. His opinion meant a lot to me. And he said to stay away. I knew I would too. Stay away from Josh that is.

I picked myself up with the strength I had and tried not to let my heart break right then and there. I dragged myself to my room and crawled under the covers on the bed. Pulling my stuffed bear, Pauly, up to me. Seeing it, made a rush of memories come back to me.

"_Paul, can you win me that bear?" I asked._

_We were at the Port Angeles fair standing in front of the booth where you throw the ball and try to knock down all the pins. It was nearly impossible to win because the pins were practically glued to the stand._

_He looked down and smiled at me, "Of course, Princess."_

_He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the stand, "Three balls please."_

_The girl working the booth looked at him up and down and followed his arm down and stopped when she saw me, she scowled. "That'll be two dollars."_

_Paul handed her the money and grabbed the first ball. He pulled his arm back and aimed with the other. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before throwing the ball. It hit right in the middle of the six pins. I squealed in delight seeing all those pins drop to the ground. Paul smiled widely and looked down at me. The girl grabbed the brown bear with a "I heart Washington" shirt on it._

_I grabbed Paul's hand and grabbed the bear from her and walked away. _

"_So what's her name?" He asked._

"_Hmmm. It's a boy actually. And his name is…. For me to know and you to find out." I said and smiled up at him._

_He looked down and frowned, "Why can't I know?"_

"_Because, if I told you then I'd have to kill you. I wouldn't want to do that, now would I?" _

_His frown deepened and he whined, "Pretty Please?"_

"_Nope." I said in satisfaction. The truth was I didn't want to tell him because I just knew he would laugh at me. I knew as soon as I saw that bear his name was going to be Pauly._

_I looked up and laughed at his hurt expression, and squeezed his hand. "Baby."_

My tears fell harder as I played that memory over in my head. Why did I tell him to leave? I need him. So much. I sobbed, "Paul, I need you." I whispered. I closed my eyes and let the sleep set in. Only to be woken up by a light rap on my window.

**Paul POV**

I ran back home and pulled on some new shorts. I ran back to Grace's house and threw a rock at her closed window. After she didn't answer the first time, I threw two rocks this time. The window jerked open and out came my girls head. She looked from left to right and then finally looked down and met my eyes. She smiled and whispered, "Paul!"

I smiled too and said, "Move out of the way."

Her face disappeared and I took four steps back and ran forward kicking off the tree and leaping up into her window. A body was thrown at me. "Please don't leave again. I didn't mean it." She said I felt my chest getting wet and looked down to see the tears flowing down her cheeks. I knelt down in front of her and looked her in the eye, "I won't. I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have acted that way. You can," I sigh and scrunched up my face, "You can like anyone you want to. I won't stop you, Grace."

She looked at me in surprise. "It's ok, Pauly." She blushed at what she said.

I smiled and brushed my hand across her cheek, "I love it when you blush." That only made her blush deepen and my smile grew bigger.

She pulled away and grabbed my hand pulling me to her bed before laying down and pulling me down with her. She curled into my side, then reached behind her pulling the bear I had won her a year ago out. She started playing with it's fur. "You know, you never did tell me what it's name is."

She blushed and looked down at our intertwined hands before saying, "Pauly."

"What is it, Grace?" I asked.

She looked up at me and giggled before blushing even deeper, "No, that's his name. The bears name is Pauly."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead and said, "I love it."

She smiled too and snuggled closer into my arms, closing her arms. Seconds later she was sound asleep. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arm around her in a protective hold. I drifted off. Dreaming of my princess.

**AN: So what did you think? Tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Happy Sixteens and Suprises**

**AN: So I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter for well 2 days and I'm so happy that you guys are so patient! Anyway here it is chapter 4!**

**Paul POV**

If you would have asked me if I ever in a million years could love someone as much as I do with Grace, I would have told you no way in hell would I ever be that whipped. But boy was I wrong. Grace had me wrapped around that little finger of hers and as the years past that imaginary leash that she had on me grew tighter. Today my little Grace was turning sixteen. She had been talking about her party for weeks. She told me all the people she would invite, what car she wanted for her birthday, all the things you could ever imagine she asked for. I had to admit if Grace was anything, she was definitely greedy. It didn't help the fact that me and her mom would succumb to every one of my girls demands. I knew the day I met Grace that she would be a handful. That's why on top of my job as a wolf I also work as the Rez's mechanic. Sure it didn't have the best pay but it still provided for me. I had been setting aside cash ever since I met my princess for all the things her little heart would ever desire. So when she told me that she wanted a Jeep Wrangler I took all the money that I had saved up and put a down payment on one that was a beautiful green that almost matched her eyes. I knew she would love it. When her mom had found out what I was getting Grace she insisted that she help pay for some of it. After declining her offers so many times I gave up and let her have her fun. I had been hiding the Jeep in my garage for the longest time, and as soon as I earned a little more cash I bought the art kit Grace had been asking for ever since she was fourteen.

Today was going to be the best. I have been setting up since six am and it was now five in the afternoon. I had called all of Graces friends that she had listed down inviting them over for the party. Everyone was arriving at six so they could get in their positions for the big surprise party. I was nominated to go get Grace and bring her over. I couldn't wait to see my angels face.

There was a knock at my door shaking me out of my thoughts. I opened it and in came the crowd of Grace's family and friends all heading in and talking loudly. Grace's mother walked up to me, "You might want to head over and pick Grace up from soccer practice and take her home to change. We'll take care of the rest."

I nodded and she gave me a one armed hug and I practically sprinted out the door.

…

After parking I ran out to the field and caught the tail end of soccer practice. When Grace was done she looked over and saw me sitting in the bleachers and her face lit up. She sprinted over to me and wrapped her arms around my middle, "Hey, Pauly."

I laughed, "Hey Gracie."

She pulled back, "Are you forgetting something?"

I had to hold in my smile and act perplexed, "No, I don't think so why?"

Her face fell and she mumbled, "No reason."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my car. Her eyes becoming red. It hurt to see her close to tears but I had to stay in the act. I opened the passenger door and Grace climbed in. I ran over to the other side and hopped in turning on the engine and backing out.

Grace was quiet the whole way there. She stormed into the house and I heard her pounding feet as she went up the stairs. I sighed. This was going to be tough. Grace thought we were going to Port Angeles for our annual movie night.

Grace opened the car door and fell in slamming the door so hard it made me flinch. After I made sure she had put her seat belt on I backed up and headed over to my house. I pulled up in my drive way and got out.

"Paul, what are we doing here?" Grace asked in a dead tone.

I scowled and said, "I forgot something come on we better hurry if we want to make it there on time."

Grace got out of the car and walked behind me. I opened the door and Grace walked in she shrugged off her jacket and flipped the switch to the living room on. I looked up and winked giving them the signal. They jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Grace hopped a foot in the air and whipped around. She looked at all the faces of her friends and family. Her mood instantly lifted and she beamed. She walked up to her mom and hugged her, "Thank you, so much, Mom."

Her mom looked up at me, "You shouldn't be thanking me, honey. Paul is the one that set all this up. He's been planning this since the beginning of the year calling everyone and inviting them. He even made sure Nana came in. He's the one you should be thanking."

Grace looked over at me and her face turned apologetic. She ran up to me wrapping her arms around my torso she pressed her head into my chest, "Thank you, Pauly." She whispered.

I pulled her tighter against my chest and whispered, "You're very welcome, Gracie."

I pulled away and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Grace asked.

"I'll be right back go entertain your guests."

I walked up to the garage and unlocked the door. I looked in at the Jeep I had just recently paid off. I grabbed the big bow I had set aside and I attached it to the hood of the car. I hopped in a turned the key. Pulled up in the driveway and parked it. I hurried inside and went to find Grace.

She was talking to her friend Stacey. "Hey." I said in her ear.

She turned around and smiled, "Hey."

"Come with me I have a surprise for you."

She told Stacey she'd talk to her in a little bit and headed to the door with me. "Close your eyes." She did as I asked and I grabbed her hands and guided her and pulled her in front of the car.

I took a deep breath. "Can I open them now?" Grace asked impatiently.

I laughed, "Yeah."

She opened them and her eyes widened in shock. She walked up to the Jeep and put her hand on the door brush her hand across the paint. "I-is this…mine?" She asked.

"Yes."

She looked at it and I saw her face break out into a huge smile, "You bought me a car?"

" Yeah. And your mom wanted to chip in a little bit. But yeah technically the car is in my name."

She squealed with delight and ran to me wrapping her arms around my neck, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" What she did next shocked me. She pulled herself closer and pressed her lips to mine. She pulled back in surprise and wiggled out of my hold. She backed away and her hand went up to her lips. She looked at me and mumbled, "I'm sorry." She ran into the house and I just stood there dumb founded.

The only thought running through my head was this. Grace. Just. Kissed. Me.

**Grace POV**

I don't know what happened but I felt the need to just be closer to Paul. I pulled myself up and pressed my lips to his. Almost instantly I pulled back surprised by my actions. I jumped out of Paul's arms and looked up at his expression. It was shocked. I instantly regretted the kiss. Why would I do something like that. Especially to someone that was what, six years older than me? I mumbled, "I'm sorry." Before running into the house. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I slid down the door and sat on the ground putting my head in my hands and groaning. What was I thinking?

"Grace? Grace, honey. Are you okay?" My mom asked from the other side of the door.

Yeah mom just fine. I just kissed a guy that was practically my brother that's all. "Yeah." I said my voice cracked. I hadn't realized I was crying. I wiped my tears away and looked down into my hands. I am so stupid.

I knew that I liked Paul. I knew that I used to have a HUGE crush on him. But I thought it had gone away. Now I get this. Regret. Uncertainty. And surprise.

I found that I kept thinking the same questions in my head.

Did he like it as much as I did? Is he mad at me? Does he regret ever meeting me?

Great, Grace. You just screwed up your relationship with your best friend/brother. I found myself asking questions like, Why me?

I pulled my knees up to my body and rested my head on them. I wrapped my arms around them and looked at the picture that was up on the wall. It was a picture of me and Paul from my eleventh birthday. Me smiling hugely with my hand wrapped around his. Paul looking down at me with a look of adoration. I frowned seriously confused.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. I heard Paul's voice saying, "Grace, can I come in?"

Oh boy.

**Paul POV**

I knocked saying, "Grace, can I come in?"

It was a minute before she answered with a squeak, "Yeah." I opened the door slowly and looked straight at her. I closed it behind me and saw that her eyes were rimmed red. I walked up to Grace and wrapped my arms around her. Probably making the situation even more awkward. Grace wrapped hers around my waist, "I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to. You probably hate me now don't you?"

I laughed, "I could never hate you, Grace."

I kissed the top of her head and she sighed. I pulled her closer and said, "We have a party to hold."

I dragged her out of the bathroom. And the rest of the evening was amazing. Grace got everything she wanted. Well except for a puppy. But if you think about it she already has one.

**AN: so what did you think? Tell me in a REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Avoidance and Misunderstandings**

**AN: I know I know you guys must be going crazy about me not updating fast enough. So here it is Chapter 5!**

**GRACE POV**

Ever since the kiss, I have been avoiding Paul as best as I can. Turning him down every time he asked if he could come over. It hurt to be away from him for almost a week now. I felt as if my insides were caving in. I need him. I have to call him.

But even saying things like that in my head didn't make me act on what my thoughts wanted me to do. I was a coward to say the least. I couldn't handle what he would do or say if I saw him. I couldn't handle the fact that he could possibly reject me as a friend. Reject me as more than a friend. It hurt just thinking of all of this. I hadn't realized the depth of my feelings towards Paul. Maybe it was because the six year difference was always in the back of my head, haunting me.

I walk to my bathroom and what I see in the mirror as I pass my sink shocks me. I stop a face the mirror head on.

My eyes looked like black holes that lead to nowhere, the dark circles under them not helping my appearance at all. My hair was matted to my head, oily from the lack of a shower. My clothes that I had been wearing for who knows how long all wrinkly and clinging to my every body part. I looked at my skin last, and I was shocked by how pale I was. I stepped closer reaching my hand up to touch the monster being shown in the mirror. Not believing the sight of how I looked. I snatched my hand away and turned abruptly grabbing a towel and rushing for the shower. Dropping my garments left and right. I turned the shower on and stepped in, not caring if it hasn't warmed up yet. I sunk down and just let the water wash away the dirt. Making me feel only slightly, if possible, better. I hadn't realized the tears streaming down my face the water mingling with them. I quickly composed myself and started washing myself mechanically. Not feeling, or knowing. Before long I find myself stepping out of the shower heading to my closet and dropping the towel to find something to wear. I didn't look to see what I had grabbed, not really caring how I looked today. I yanked the clothes on and flew to my bed. I reached around to grab my pillow, but my finger brushed along something furry. I looked up and there he was shining in all his bear glory. My little Pauly. I nearly broke down. I grabbed the bear and threw it down on the ground.

I knew then and there that I had to see him, today. I ran out of my room and into the living room calling a, "goodbye." Over my shoulder. I hopped into my jeep and fled down the path I knew all too well.

Reaching the house, I felt my heart constrict and the pain I had been feeling for days slowly dissolve. Knowing I would see him all too soon. I ran to the door tripping once then stabling myself. I knocked on the door, not caring if he was asleep. I waited and waited. Then knocked again.

No answer.

I started backing up the whole growing and becoming more prominent. I turned and headed towards my car. Opening the door only to stop at the sound of the door to the house opening. I turned and the hole closed. There he was. My Paul. I smiled and began walking towards him. Only to stop yet again at the person standing behind him.

"Grace?" Paul said.

I barely paid attention to what he was saying because there, standing behind him, was Rachel Black.

I felt my smile drop. My feet having a mind of their own walking back to my car.

"Grace, wait!" Paul shouted and started towards me only to be stopped by the female behind him, as she put her hand on his shoulder. He tried to get out from under her hand only to fail.

I opened my car door and flung myself inside struggling to put my keys in the ignition, "Dammit!" I finally got them in and my car roared to life. I pressed my foot on the gas a peeled out of there as fast as I could. But not fast enough for my liking.

My thoughts came rushing to the surface and my tears followed. I shouldn't feel this way. He was never mine to begin with. He was just my friend; he never felt the same way for me.

And then I felt it. Betrayal.

**PAUL POV**

I couldn't handle the feeling of my heart being ripped out. I had been trying to get Grace to let me see her all week. She just kept turning me down. Maybe she realized I wasn't good enough for her.

The pain grew with each thought about her. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even bother to take a shower. The only comfort I felt was in my bed. My head stuffed into the pillow. And you'd never guess this. But me, Paul Walker the werewolf… shape shifter, whatever, was crying.

It hurt so much. Just to think about me never seeing her again. Hearing her laugh. Seeing her smile. Feeling her lips on mine again. Holding her when she was sad. All of it, gone. For who knows how long.

The door to my bedroom was yanked open and in came the last person I thought would be here. Rachel Black. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I ignored her and just let the tears fall harder. I wish this were Grace.

Rachel noticed me giving her no reaction and turned her head leaning in. I didn't know what she was doing until the last second. I felt her lips crush down on mine. I didn't react to her, too shocked by what she was doing. Regaining myself I jerked back and shouted, "What the hell, Rachel?"

She looked away, "I can't stand this, Paul. You being here without anyone here with you. It hurts to see you this way and I… I… I had to do it. Before I lost my nerve. I'm in love with you, Paul." She looked back at me her eyes filled with tears.

I shoved her arms away and got up. I headed out of my room and to the front door. I yanked it open and stopped at the sight before me. She smiled and started walking towards me.

"Grace?" I said, breathless.

All of the sudden she jerked to a stop. Her gaze looking behind me. I immediately knew what she was thinking. I stepped forward. Her smile flew from her face to be replaced by hurt. She backed away towards her car.

"Grace, wait!" I shouted, starting towards her. I felt a hand drop on my shoulder and I flinched under it and tried to pull away, only to fail miserably. My girl opened the car door and flew in fumbling for her keys before pulling out of my driveway. I felt the anger towards the person behind me and I whipped around and grabbed her arms throwing it back at her. My frame was blurring and I ran towards the forest. My pants ripping as I let the wolf take over. I ran for who knows how long. Then dropped down on my stomach letting out a broken howl. I fell and felt my heart break all over again.

I wouldn't see her ever again.

She's not My Grace anymore.

With that I settled and let my pain take over completely. In the background I heard my fellow pack brothers cry out with the pain the felt from me. I closed my eyes and let myself succumb to the gaping black hole that was my eyelids. Letting myself die inside from the process.

There was no point of living on if I didn't have my girl.

**AN: *sob* I know poor Paul. But let me tell you now he is not dying. I would never do that I love him too much. Anyways please review, I need more suggestions! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So I did in fact realize I was being extremely rude in the original authors note and I'm sorry for that. Thank you jblc77 for pointing that out, I like your boldness. I am extremely sorry for that but I just don't really feel as inspired as I was before about the story. I am happy for the reviews I have gotten just recently and I will try to update ASAP! I just really need you guys to help me along the way.

Again extremely sorry for my rudeness.

ALWAYS,

Paul4ever


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 Revelations **

**AN: Ok so I think this chapter is well deserved for all you readers out there so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Grace POV

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

How could I think that after all this time that Paul would like me? Me, Grace, the girl who is six years younger than him? I knew after I kissed him that my life would be forever screwed, and yet I did it anyway.

So now here I am, sitting in my beloved Jeep that HE bought me. I pulled over once I could no longer see through my tears, sitting back and letting the sobs rip out of my chest. I knew he would find the perfect girl for him someday. I just never thought I'd actually be around when that happened. I always thought that Paul would one day just act like I never existed.

I look down at my hands which are clenched into fists, so tight, my knuckles look like they're about to break through. I unclench them then look up and towards the woods. What I see shocks me. There, just beyond the trees, but in clear view of my car, stood a wolf. The wolf looked straight back at me with an unwavering gaze. What I see almost astonished me. It looked, as if; the wolf had Paul's eyes. I suddenly felt the need to get out of my car and go see for myself. So I unlocked my door, my gaze never looking away from the gray wolf.

His ears perked up and his eyes changed to an emotion of, what I assumed was, pain. I heard the faint whimper escape its lips. I walked up to the silver beast and lifted my hand slowly to its muzzle. It stayed completely still watching my hand as it touched its nose. It was damp and squishy feeling.

I stood there cautiously watched the wolf's reaction. It closed its eyes and a deep rumble came through its chest. I leaned forward taking my time to make sure not to scare the wolf off, and set my forehead against its snout. I never wanted to let go. I looked around and saw little gold flecks floating around us making everything glow supernaturally.

The wolf nudged my cheek with its nose and I looked up. It was telling me with its eyes to stay, and I did. I watched as it walked off into the bushes.

I looked around seeing if it would come back when I heard the rustle off leaves coming from where the wolf had just left. I looked over and there he was. My Paul. He stood there awkwardly as if gauging my reaction. I could barely control my emotions as I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. My body started shaking and strange gagging noises escaped my lips. I moved my head so it was buried in his chest.

Paul just stood there letting his arms hang by his sides. I looked up at his face, and gasped in shock. His skin was a pasty white, his cheeks looked sunken in, and his eyes, oh god his eyes, were lifeless depths of black.

I stepped back and looked anywhere but at him. I jumped as I felt his arms wrap around me and look up surprised. What shocks me even more was when his lips hit mine, with a fierce need. I simply didn't care I went along with his movements, moving my lips with his just as fierce. I heard a growl make its way out of his chest and I shivered. All of the sudden his lips and arms were gone.

My gaze was unfocused as I looked around to see where he had gone. I stopped when I saw him clutching his hair and mumbling to himself to low for me to hear. He looked up meeting my gaze and his face turned apologetic, "I-I'm sorry, Grace. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me. I'm so sor-"

I cut him off wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his head back down to mine. Forcing his lips on mine. I felt the damp trails of tears falling down my cheeks. Paul hesitated at first but wrapped his arms around my middle lifting me up for better reach. He pulled away and looked at me, never loosening his grip. He lifted his hand up and brushed my cheek saying, "This should feel wrong. We shouldn't feel this way towards each other yet."

I looked at him with a confused face, "What do you mean we shouldn't feel this way yet?"

Paul removed his hands from my sides before grabbing my face in his hands and putting his forehead to mine. He was breathing hard and shaking slightly. "Grace, you saw that wolf right?" I nodded urging him to continue. "That was me. I'm a wolf. The legends of La Push are real."

I wasn't surprised by his words. I didn't doubt him one bit. I reached up and grabbed his face, and said, "I don't care what you are. I like you for you, Paul. Not for what you are."

"That's not all, Grace." I nodded once again urging him to go on. "There's this thing called imprinting. It's where you find the one you're meant to be with. You see them and instantly nothing holds you to this earth but them. You would do anything, be anything for that one person. It's a mind blowing experience that's for sure." He looked at me as if hoping that I would add it all up.

Let me tell you. I did add it all up. What I got was two words. Rachel Black. My eyes started to blur over as I looked back at him. I smiled slightly through the pain that was shooting through my heart. "I get it. You belong to someone else."

He looked at me perplexed. "I don't belong to someone else, Grace."

I frowned, "Isn't Rachel your imprint. That's why you're telling me this, right? You're trying to let me off easy."

His eyebrows knit together and then his eyes lit up with amusement, "Grace, Rachel is not my imprint. You're not even close."

I looked at him confused. "Then who is?"

Paul smiled sweetly, "I'll give you one hint." He brought his hand up to my face and poked my nose slightly.

I was shocked to say the least. I felt my breathing become labored as I stood there thinking. One thought kept turning up, and that was. Paul imprinted on me. ME, the girl who was a baby compared to this man. I came back from my thoughts focusing on Paul. His expression was anxious, waiting for my reaction. "Me?"

Paul laughed lightly, "Yes, you. Why else would I keep you around?" He brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

I couldn't think of anything to say. But apparently that was enough for him. He pulled my face closer and kissed me lightly. He looked me in the eyes as he said the words, "Que Quowle."

I looked up at him, "What does that mean?"

He smiled slightly and kept his eyes locked on mine, "It means, stay with me, forever." He looked at me waiting for my reaction.

I smiled and kissed him gently, "Happily." I wrapped my arms around him and he didn't hesitate with the kiss. He let down his wall, overflowing me with all his emotions. I hung on for dear life as I deepened the kiss.

It was perfect. HE was perfect. And he was all mine.

Now just to meet his friends, who were yet still a mystery to me.

I succumbed to the kiss letting my thoughts be wiped away.

And I knew this right then and there.

I love him.

**AN: I know I know totally cheesy right? But you have to love me for it****! REVIEW!**


End file.
